Of strange dance moves, and 'Love of your Life's'
by its.our.time.now
Summary: Weddings were always cliche and fun. Even for Zach Goode. Being the best man has it's perks, and he might find something worth while at this one.


The music swirls around in a salsa beat and the air is an uncomfortable warm as the bodies move together in celebration and laughter.

The woman in white looks stunning tonight and the man in black next to her seems to never have smiled larger in his life- and I would know, he _is_ my brother after all. Their life together is just beginning and guests at this special occasion are enjoying the celebration in good spirit of congratulations. Goofy dance moves are everywhere and soon a continuous line of bodies are roping around the room.

I get swept up in the line, and while I can bust some pretty fantastic moves….if I do say so myself, I quickly step out of it when we reach the back of the room, taking a break from all the fun and madness that revolves around being a best man at your brother's wedding. I love his new bride, Rebecca, and I could see by the way his eyes were shining and deep breaths were encouraged before the ceremony, that no one could possibly be better for Grant than her.

The overly expensive and fancy dinner has been served, the drinks have been poured. The first dances have been taken care of; the bride and groom have been pinned with money just to sway back and forth. The garter has been slung, and the bouquet has been caught. The toasts have been made and the tears have been shed by the women in the room. Last but not least, the cake has successfully been shoved in faces and then devoured. The only thing left is the dancing, which is off to a great start with almost everyone in the room getting out on the floor.

I give myself a few extra moments, happily chatting with a guest when they ask me if I am excited for my brother. My grandma all but scolds me for not dancing and pulls me back out there while I try to explain that I had already been 'getting groovy' as she put it. I laugh it off and even let myself go for a bit to dance in the middle of the huge circle that has formed around the edges of the dance floor.

My brother looks at me and smiles while we dance and I know that this is the best day of his life…..better than all those forts we built as kids, better than all those pick-up games we played with the neighborhood boys back in Boston, and better than the day that our mom came out of the coma she had been in after getting hit by a car.

This day topped all those. Being the good brother that I am….I never let him know, but I felt a little slighted that he was leaving. But my mother knew me best, and she reminded me that I wasn't losing him, I was gaining his bride, which I knew, but still….. it had always been the Zach and Grant show. We were best buds since I was born and Heaven kill me now if I shouldn't be upset about his moving to Florida in a month to be closer to her family. Whatever, Grant, love you too bro.

Anyway, the day had felt like one of the best and worst for me. Don't get me wrong, this wedding was the best! The girl was actually pretty cool, real laid back, and always ready with a laugh or a caring smile. Heck, we didn't even have to wear coat jackets when we walked down the isle! So yeah, Bex was awesome but still…..he was my brother, and I would miss the special times of our relationship.

My mom shimmied (I know right! 80's moves should be banned…) over to me and said that I should find a girl around here so I would stop looking so 'fake jubilant'…whatever that means. So me, being seventeen, agreed with her and looked around the dance floor for a fun girl to dance with.

And there were plenty of them.

But the song had changed to Lionel Richie's 'Easy like Sunday Morning' and I instantly felt uncomfortable asking anyone to dance with me. I liked this song so I stepped out of the madness to relax and enjoy it.

And that's when I saw her.

She wasn't dancing. And she wasn't talking to anyone, not even the guy that looked so much like her in the next chair over. She had her elbow resting on the table and her chin on the backside of her hand. Her dress was black, and short sleeved, with a scoop back. It was short but still elegant and classy. Her light brown hair was pulled back only halfway and pinned. She has on pearl earrings and her make up was simple. Long eyelashes were the first thing that registered before I saw her eyes were a light blue.

She wasn't gorgeous, and she wasn't 'hot'. Her age was probably around the 15-16 mark and she was looking around at the decorations and crazy people with a small, milky white smile on her lips. Despite how everything about her was simple and not flashy, my eyes were drawn to her. As were many of the boy's in the room I suppose.

But I wanted to talk to her. And I wanted to know her name. Most of all, right at the moment I heard her laugh at something someone on the dance floor did, I wanted to hear it again. And again.

The guy sitting next to her, her brother I assume, had darker hair and wore glasses. His stature was tall and lanky. I bet he was smart. I bet _she _was smart. Anyway, back to the point. He leaned over and whispered something in her ear and she looked directly at me as soon as he was halfway through his sentence.

And she blushed. She freakin' blushed.

Score one for Zach.

She found me attractive in the physical way. (Do you smell smoke? Because I am on fiya!) Just this little hint of awareness of my presence made me become more watchful to make sure that she couldn't see me repeatedly looking over at her. I don't know why I became so obsessed with her all of the sudden, but by the end of the night I was wondering about her.

_Why isn't she dancing?_

_What's 'her' name?_

_What grade is she in? _

_What school does she go to?_

_Does she watch reality TV? _(because I was too ashamed of that part of my personal satisfaction to NOT wonder.)

_Does she play sports? _

All of this suddenly seemed like the most important thing for me to possibly have whirring around in my mind. That was, until I heard the 'goodbye's!' and 'have fun in Spain!' being shouted from the guests as Grant and Bex made their way to the poorly decorated car waiting for them. I rushed to make sure I could get a goodbye, and was greeted with a guy hug from Grant. When I turned to Bex though, she whispered something in my ear that would prevent me from ever not liking her again.

"Her name is Cameron Morgan."

Hallelujah! There is a God!

My response was a wide eyed stare at my new sister. They were getting in the car while I was still standing there, processing the beautiful piece of information. "oh, and Zach?" I heard from behind me as I started to walk back inside with the rest of the guests.

"Don't mess this one up. CATCH!" and the happy couple were ripping out of the lot towards the air port. As they did so a white piece of paper fluttered out of the passenger side window and swayed to the ground. But hecks to the no if I was going to watch that happen because I was in a dead sprint the minute it was in sight.

It simply said 'Cammie: (1510) 432-9987. You had better call me green eyes.'

I went back inside, smiling like an idiot and desperately looking around for her when I got tapped on the shoulder.

"She went home dude. You know family reunion tomorrow." Said the lanky brother, who I later discovered to be named Jonas.

"Oh, cool, I guess, thanks." Were my most elite first impression words I could think of. He simply gave me a knowing smirk, shook my hand, and walked out the door with a short blonde on his arm.

Best. Wedding. Ever.

THE END

Okay, just kidding, that's not the end. Cam is my fiancé now, 4 years later. I have never forgotten to thank Bex day after day, and then give her a big, wet, sloppy, annoying kiss on her hand while doing so. She hates it.

Okay guys! Sorry about NEVER updating. I make no excuses, haha, but please have mercy because you all know what the schedule of a 15 year old looks like! I hope you liked this one, but either way, leave me a little feedback! ~ sHaWn


End file.
